It's Way Ed
"It's Way Ed" is the 20th episode of Season 1 and the 20th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, the Eds try to blend in with The Kids' new fads and trends, but by the time they try to catch up, they are too late as the kids have switched to a new fad. Eddy decides that they should get way ahead of the kids by creating a fad of their own. Plot Eddy's alarm clock goes off early in the morning, but Eddy is of course not ready to get up yet. Unfortunately, his friends are already awake, and they want Eddy to get up and play with them. When they rudely awaken him, Eddy takes a few seconds to come to lucidity, but soon enough he's getting dressed and has a plan to scam Jonny 2x4, who gets his allowance today. The Eds start searching for Jonny in the lane. Soon, though, something else catches their interest: the kids are all on stilts. When they enquire as to why, Jimmy explains that it's the latest fad. Eddy naturally pretends to have been in on this and drags his friends back to his house in order to create some stilts. The process of creation is somewhat lengthy, but soon enough Ed is prancing around easily on his stilts. Eddy is having a bit of trouble with them, but he's still steady, which is more that can be said of Edd, who is only able to hop on his stilts, not walk with them. When they get to the lane, however, Ed and Eddy find that all their practice has been for naught, as the kids have moved on to Whizz-Whazzing. Eddy pretends to have been up on this as well and that the stilts were just a test, and he drags Ed back to his house so they can make their own Whizz-Whazzers. While at home, however, Eddy has an epiphany, realizing that they'll always be one step behind the other kids. As such, they need to get creative and get ahead of the other fads. A parade of ideas follows, from mailbox hats to TV mouths to model train belts to jetpacks to putting on clothes wrong to arms with springs to sprinkler hats to clotheshanger earrings. None of them have that special "It" vibe, though, and Double D and Eddy are left scratching their heads until Ed falls into the pile of discarded trend idea and comes out in a combination of them. This rings true to the Eds, and Edd realizes that this fad is hip, now–but smells funny. When the Eds enter the cul-de-sac, however, they find the kids are now infatuated with spring shoes. Eddy doesn't mind, as he's sure that their "Fad Freaky" will take the kids by storm. Soon, though, Ed and Edd's uniforms break down. Even though the Eds are obviously not doing well, the kids still ignore them, to the point where when Nazz runs up to announce a new fad, they all go with the fad, ignoring Fad Freaky. This annoys Eddy, and he is even more annoyed when he sees his friends have broken down. Not only this, but it's beginning to get really hot in the Fad Freaky uniforms. Eventually, seeing that the kids (especially Kevin) are on balloon fads, Eddy gives in, and they head back to his place. Once there, they finally get their hot uniforms off and are about to head inside for some lemonade when they see the kids dressed up as Fad Freakers. Freaking out, Eddy grabs his friends and haphazardly force them into their Fad Freaky uniforms, but when they come back, they find the kids are playing around with yet another new trend. Eddy falls to the ground, unhappy, and Double D tries to cheer him up by saying that fads go in a cycle, and the Eds will be back in style in another ten years. Naturally, this does not make impatient Eddy any happier at all, and this state of mind is not helped by Ed's claim that he is, as of right now, hungry. Memorable Quotes *'Eddy': Ed with a fad idea "Double D, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Edd: "Actually, Eddy, it's hip, it's now–but it smells funny." ---- *'Ed':'' around on his stilts"I like this fad stuff!" '''Eddy': moving on his stilts "I'm cool, I'm the man. I'm cool again. Yep cool, so cool." ---- *'The Kids': "Whizz whizz, it's time to whazz! Whizz whizz, it's time to whazz! Whizz whizz, it's time to whazz!" Eddy: "What are you guys doing?" Sarah: "What does it look like? We're whizz-whazzing!" Jimmy: "Everybody's doing it!" Kevin: "We're whizz-heads!" Ed: "Cool! Can I try?" Kevin: "You're a dork!" knocks Ed's stilts out from under him. Ed: confused "Dork?" falls down. Jonny: "Stilts are so out." Kevin: "Whizz-whazzin's where its at!" Eddy: "Ah, we know. We've been whizz-whazzing for weeks. Come on, Ed." leave. ---- *'Eddy': "We're so ahead, we're invisible!" Edd: "I'm quite enjoying this, Eddy." Fad Freaky suit starts to malfunction. ---- *'Ed': "I'm hungry!" Eddy: a long pause "Shut up, Ed." Trivia *In this episode, the streetlights are wooden, not steel. *In "Out with the Old, In with the Ed," Jonny repeats the phrase "Whizz Whizz, it's time to Whazz!" again while wearing the Whizz-Whazz fad. The sunglasses fad is also seen on Nazz in that same episode. *No scams are involved in this episode. *When the Eds are coming up with ideas for new fads in the shed, Ed can be seen with two left hands when he tries to switch his limbs around. *'Goof': When Eddy says, "We are fad freakers. You are old hacks," to the kids, the sprinkler on his Fad Freaker is missing. *'Goof': When the Eds show up on their stilts, Jimmy, in addition to his Whizz-Whazz, had an arm cast. However, before he got hit by Sarah's Whizz-Whazz, the arm cast is gone. *The book that Eddy uses to find out who to scam on which day is the main base of the game Ed, Edd n Eddy - Scam of the Century, however its look in the game is different from its appearance in this episode. *'Running Gags': *#Someone, mainly Jimmy, getting hurt in every fad. *#The Eds trying to keep up with the new fad that the kids are doing, but failing at each attempt. *#The kids switching fads every so often. *'Goof': Kevin knocks Ed's badly-made stilts over with his Whizz-Whazz hat so that they fell behind the fence, but in the next scene Ed is still on his stilts. *In this episode, it is confirmed that Jonny gets his allowance on Tuesdays. It was also confirmed that this episode was set on a Tuesday. *In the Who-to-Scam-and-When book, it is heavily suggested that Rolf gets his allowance on Saturdays while Kevin gets his on Sundays. *We learn that Eddy's Who-to-Scam-and-When book is hidden underneath his bed. *Edd said "It's hip, it's now..." like he did in "Virt-Ed-Go," and "but it smells funny" like he did in "Tag Yer Ed" when commenting on Fad Freaky. *Each time the Eds walk away, the kids change fads off-screen. The only exceptions were the transition from the spring shoes fad to the fashion glasses fad. *This is the second time Ed said "Ah, it's a rerun!" The first time was "Nagged to Ed." *The Fad Freaky suit was seen again in "The Good Ol' Ed." *If you look closely, the kids' Fad Freaky suit does not have the train on their portable railroad tracks accessory. So the kids' Fad Freaky suits would actually be an incomplete Fad Freaky suit. Also the kids' Fad Freaky suits have a trash can lid, which was not part of the original Fad Freaky suit. *Eddy apparently usually wakes up at 12 P.M. during the summer. However in "A Twist of Ed", Eddy woke up at 11 A.M''..'' *When Edd picks up and looks at the dirty can while he was thinking up of new fads, the green stuff got on his face. But when Eddy unveiled the portable-T.V.-in-a-mouth fad, it disappears. *Not all of the kids were seen together with the same fad each time (except for Fad Freaky). *Tenth time the Kankers don't appear. *When Edd and Eddy show their teeth full of cubes and dice, Edd's teeth look like the old Cartoon Network checkerboard logo (with some extra checkerboard on the bottom). *At the end of this episode, Edd calculates that the Eds would become popular in about ten years. This episode aired in 1999. Ten years later, the Eds become popular with the kids at the end of the movie. So in a way, Edd was right. *It is never explained how the kids took off the Freaky Fad outfit so quickly, as presumably it would take them as long to get it off as it took the Eds. List of Fads *Stilts *Whizz-Whazzers *Spring Shoes *Fashion Glasses *Airplane Hats (with red nose accessory) *Fairy Wings *Balloons *Fairy Wings *Fad Freaky *Ring Twirling List of the Eds' Made-Up Fads *Choo-Choo Mania (Edd) *Mailbox Headwear (Ed) *Portable Television in a Mouth* (Eddy) *Cubes in the Mouth (Eddy and Edd) *Sprinkler Hat with H2O Tank (Edd) *Propeller Fan Backpack* (Edd) *Teeth Accessory Upgrade* (Edd and Eddy) *Bad Whizz-Whazz Hats* (Ed, Edd and Eddy) *Bad Stilts* (Ed, Edd and Eddy) *Reverse Body Attire* (Ed) *Hanger Rotating on Ears* (Ed) *Fad Freaky (Ed, Edd, and Eddy) *Body Part Springs (Eddy) *= Not in the Fad Freaky set Gallery Vlcsnap-2013-08-10-09h43m54s187.png|Grrrrr... Vlcsnap-2013-08-10-09h44m47s224.png|The three Eds. Vlcsnap-2013-08-10-09h43m31s90.png|"They're stilts, Mr. Know Nothing!" Vlcsnap-2013-08-10-09h46m08s12.png|Edd scared to move. Vlcsnap-2013-08-10-09h46m40s84.png|"I'm the man!" Vlcsnap-2013-08-10-09h48m14s237.png|Mirror balls are not toys. Vlcsnap-2013-08-10-09h48m44s232.png|"Aaaaaaah!" Vlcsnap-2013-08-10-09h49m17s99.png|Never look through dirty cans kids! Vlcsnap-2013-08-10-09h49m42s102.png|Eddy is now even more fun to watch! Vlcsnap-2013-08-10-09h50m37s126.png|Choo Choo Mania! Vlcsnap-2013-08-10-09h51m02s130.png|It's the evil Dr. Mailbox! Vlcsnap-2013-08-10-09h51m29s133.png|Thirsty boys. Vlcsnap-2013-08-10-10h04m39s144.png|Flying Edd. Vlcsnap-2013-08-10-09h52m06s7.png|Ed messed up his parts. Vlcsnap-2013-08-10-09h52m19s133.png|Colorful teeth. Vlcsnap-2013-08-10-09h52m49s180.png|Fad Freaker! Vlcsnap-2013-08-10-09h54m28s128.png|Broken Freaker. Vlcsnap-2013-08-10-09h54m50s95.png|"A new fad!" Yeah right, the '80s are over and that's so retro dork-store. Vlcsnap-2013-08-10-09h56m31s85.png|Tree Freaker. Vlcsnap-2013-08-10-09h55m58s10.png|The Eds are not amused. Vlcsnap-2013-08-10-09h56m58s77.png|Eddy is not amused. Vlcsnap-2013-08-10-09h57m28s158.png|Fresh air. Vlcsnap-2013-08-10-09h57m37s252.png|Ed is really thirsty. Vlcsnap-2013-08-10-09h57m49s106.png|Edd owns a bird house…inside his hat. Vlcsnap-2013-08-10-09h58m35s47.png|"It's the latest thing!" mailbox_Nazz.PNG|"You're just miles behind." mailbox_kevin.PNG|"These dorks always are." Vlcsnap-2013-08-10-09h59m13s181.png|Bad Freaker. Vlcsnap-2013-08-10-09h59m29s85.png|"I'm hungry!" Video See Also *Fad Freak Suit Category:Episodes Category:Season 1